


[podfic] Unintended Consequences From Unplanned Actions

by havocthecat, reena_jenkins



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, First Kiss, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Poor Timing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Zuko doesn't always read people as well as he should.





	[podfic] Unintended Consequences From Unplanned Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_linfinn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_linfinn).
  * Inspired by [Unintended Consequences From Unplanned Actions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

**Warnings:** Unresolved Sexual Tension, First Kiss, Poor Timing, ITPE 2017

**Length:**  00:07:31  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(AtLA\)%20_Unintended%20Consequences%20From%20Unplanned%20Actions_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0690.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **knight_tracer**


End file.
